A Book on Lily
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: James doesn't get it. How does Lily's amazing boyfriend win her love in seconds when he's been trying for the past 7 years and hasn't got anywhere? Sirius presents him a book. A book on Lily.
1. Potions and Charms

A Book on Lily

By GoddessGirl16328

Lily let out a long soft yawn and slowly turned over in her sleep. It was five twenty-nine in the morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and peace filled the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dorm. The redheaded girl rolled over again, just as her alarm clock's digits flicked once again, causing the alarm to go off. Groaning, Lily slammed her hand down on the snooze button, but seeing as this was no ordinary alarm clock, it promptly flew up into the air and then began repeatedly beating Lily around the head.

'Ah! Get off me!' Lily shrieked as she tumbled out of the bed in a mess of pillows and blankets. Looking over at the glowing numbers Lily frowned. _'I didn't set this for five thirty…_' And then it hit her. Scrambling up to her feet, Lily stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower water. Stepping in, she washed her flaming red hair and washed the rest of her body as fast as she could. Leaping out of the shower, Lily whipped out her wand, dried herself off, and then threw on her uniform and robes. Running out of the room, Lily grabbed her bag and began to dash down the stairs when she remembered something. Running back, she took out her wand and gave it a short flick.

'_Locomortis!_' Two screams met her ears as her roommates flew up in the air and remained there floating. Flicking her wand again, Lily watched as Melissa and Tabby fell down on the floor next to their beds.

'Up!' Lily shouted and then closed the door. Rushing down the stairs, Lily looked around the corner and searched the Common Room. No one was in sight. Sighing in relief, Lily dashed across the room and almost reached the portrait hole but a certain voice brought her hopes of a Marauder-free day crashing down.

'Lily Flower!' A boy with black messy hair and round wire glasses stood smirking at the top of the boys' staircase. 'So good to see you this morning.'

James Potter, considered leader of the infamous and mischevious Marauders, was an arrogant sort of guy who believed all girls should worship him. Unfortunately, most girls did, which caused his already huge ego to get even bigger. Lily, naturally, refused to worship him and to date him, though he had asked her several times. In fact, he asked her out at least three times, usually more. Lily tried her best to avoid him and had recently been waking up earlier then the rest of the boys, though it seemed he'd figured out how she had been staying away from him.

'Bugger off, Potter.' Lily muttered as she turned away from him and continued to the exit.

'Don't think you can just walk away from me, Evans.' Potter said as he slid down the banister, landing perfectly and still smirking. 'You haven't even given me a nice greeting.'

'Good morning, good bye!' Lily growled in annoyance as James continued to grin down at her. 'And stay away from me!'

'I don't think I can do that, Love.' James smirked. 'Your beauty just keeps bringing me back.'

'If I shaved my head and gained 30 pounds would you leave me alone?' Lily asked seriously, she was desperate to keep him away from her. When he shook his head, still grinning, Lily's hopes fell fast. 'What will keep you away?'

'Nothing comes to mind.' James said thoughtfully. Lily glared at him and then quickly left the room before he could say anything else. She didn't want to hear another sly comment from him. Keeping a steady pace, Lily made her way up to the library like she did every morning. Breakfast started around six thirty, so she had about forty-five minutes before she could go down and eat. Picking out a book, Lily settled herself in one of the armchairs in the corner and began to read about the behaviors of the Electric-Blue Cornish Pixie.

xXx

'Any luck this morning, mate?' Sirius Black asked his best friend as he walked back into the dorm, looking very dejected.

'Nah, I didn't ask her this morning anyways. She seemed in a pretty negative mood at the moment…' James mumbled as he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, heaving a heavy sigh.

'When isn't she in a negative mood around you?' James glared at him from across the room. Sirius Black had shaggy black hair and had a new girlfriend every week. James trusted Sirius greatly, but sometimes his jokes and pranks were directed at home and when they were it annoyed James to no end.

'Not helping Sirius…' James muttered.

'When does he help?' Another boy said from the corner. He had sandy blonde hair and tired soft eyes. 'His suggestions and plans never work anyways.'

'Hey, Remus! I resent that!' Sirius yelled and threw a pillow at his friend. Remus Lupin was the quiet one of the group. He enjoyed reading books and learning rather then picking up girls and Quidditch like the other two boys. Actually, he had never had a girlfriend before.

'Why doesn't she like me…?' James asked the ceiling as he stared upward.

'Because you're an arrogant prick?' Sirius suggested earning a glare from James.

'Its only the beginning of the year and she's already ignoring and avoiding me…' James sighed 'Even if I changed for the better she wouldn't notice.' Glancing over at the alarm clock, James jumped up from the bed and snatched up his school bag.

'C'mon guys, its six thirty. Let's go.' James said as he left the room, Remus and Sirius following.

'What about Wormtail?' Remus said as an afterthought. Sirius glanced over at the snoring pile in the corner and shrugged.

'Just leave him there. He'll be up by seven.'

xXx

The Great Hall was once again filled with happy chattering and heavy yawns as it slowly filled with more students. Lily was sitting at the far end of the table, closest to the teachers, and still reading the new book she'd found as she picked at some eggs. Suddenly, two girls ran up to her and sat down on either side of her.

'Morning, Lily.' Said one, she had black hair, blue eyes, and oval glasses. As she spoke she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read as she nibbled on a slice of toast.

'Hiyas.' The second girl said; she had short brown hair which she had spiked with pink gel. She reached out and took some eggs and bacon and began to eat quickly.

'Hello Melissa, Tabby.' Lily smiled and she looked over at her friends. 'Did I wake you up too early?'

'You know well enough that I get up at seven-thirty.' Tabby glared at Lily as she continued to eat. Tabby was a tom-boy and didn't care much for her appearance. So in the mornings, she didn't spend an hour getting ready. She just took a quick shower and got dressed.

'I thought it was nice to get up early.' Melissa said as she read. Unlike Tabby, Melissa was very quiet and shy. She didn't talk often and half the time people didn't hear when she did because she had a very soft voice. Melissa was very kind and loved to help people, though she hated it when people got angry at her, which rarely happened.

'I'm going to go talk to the guys.' Tabby said as she finished her plate of food. 'You people aren't talking.' Glancing over at her friends, she realized they were both reading and completely oblivious to her. Sighing, Tabby stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked down to the center of the long table and quickly found the boys.

'Hey Padfoot, Moony, Prongs.' Tabby greeted the guys as she sat next to Sirius. She looked across at James, who was picking at his food quietly. 'Wow, what happened to him?'

'Lily.' Sirius said simply as he took another bite of his food. 'He wants to become the guy she wants but he doesn't know who that is.'

'Actually I do.' James spoke suddenly. 'Henry Lisrell.' Remus, Tabby, and Sirius all groaned. Henry Lisrell was Lily's boyfriend, and had been for 3 years. He was a blonde Ravenclaw who seemed to be the only boyfriend who ignored the Marauder's threats and pranks. No guys asked out Lily because they new she was Potter's girl and by dating her they would get on the bad side of the Marauders – something no one wanted to do. But Henry had gone ahead and done it anyway.

'He's so perfect and smart and a pretty-boy.' James growled, stabbing his fork into the table vigorously. 'He knows every little thing about Lily and I mean look at his record! He has had just as many girlfriends as me and still Lily gives him a chance and not me! He just makes me so effing MAD!' James slammed the fork into the wood where it stayed stuck, spilling his orange juice across the table in the process. Standing slowly, James swung his bag on his shoulder and left the hall.

'I'm going to go and make sure he doesn't do something stupid.' Remus said, quickly leaving the hall as well.

'What does he mean by something stupid?' Tabby asked Sirius in curiousity.

'Once he tried to drown himself in the shower.' Sirius said with a frown. 'And the time he attempted to jump out the window. There was also the time he was going to hold his own funeral after he was eaten by the Giant Squid. Lily makes him quite depressed really.' Tabby glanced over at Lily and quickly realized Melissa was gone and Henry was now sitting next to her, feeding her bits of egg.

'She has got to break up with him.' Tabby muttered 'For her sake and ours, especially James'' Sirius nodded.

'Any ideas?'

'No clue.' Sirius whacked his forehead. 'I've never tried breaking them up.'

'Well then why don't you just explain to her that its in everyone's best interest?' Sirius suggested as he stood up, Tabby following suit.

'I'll try in charms.' Tabby said as she and Sirius hooked arms and left the hall together. The two were rather good friends, and though neither liked each other it still didn't stop Sirius' girlfriends for getting jealous. The two schemed through transfiguration and history of magic, though they didn't see Remus or James. By third period, they finally met up with the two in potions.

'Where have you guys been?' Tabby asked Remus who sighed.

'I was looking for him the entire time, and I finally found him in a tree by the lake.'

'What were you doing in a tree?' Sirius asked, looking at James strangely. James shrugged slightly before walking into the room. Exchanging glances, Remus, Sirius, and Tabby followed. As always, the Slytherins had sat to the left side and the Gryffindor to the right. As always, Slughorn had placed an invisible barrier between the two sections, knowing there would be trouble if he didn't. The four friends sat down, taking out their cauldrons and ingredients. Tabby looked around, quickly finding Lily and Melissa sitting in the very front, Peter Pettigrew by their side. Peter always went to the girls for help because they were the only two that would help him.

'Good morning, young Gryffindors and Slytherins!' Professor Slughorn's deep voice traveled around the room as he bounced into the room, obviously in a very cheery mood. 'Today we are going to continue our long term project. If everyone would go and collect their potions that we worked on yesterday and continued working, that would be great. Instructions for the day are on the board.' Flicking his wand, old steps were erased and replaced with new ones.

Quickly getting back together with their partners, everyone began to work hurriedly together. Tabby was with Sirius, as usual, Melissa with Lily, Peter with Remus, and James with a nervous looking boy who clearly did not know what he was doing. As the pairs all worked busily, James leaned back in his chair as the boy nervously stirred the bubbling concoction.

'Er, s-so next we add th-the chopped beetles, right?' stuttered the boy, glancing quickly up at the board again. James simply shrugged and passed him the beetles. Chopping them quickly, the boy tossed them in and screamed as the once red potion boiled to a sickly green and stilled.

'I think I messed up…' the boy muttered as James groaned, standing.

'I'll go throw this out and you go get the second batch that we made last week in case we messed up.' James glared at the boy causing him to whimper and run off and find their back-up potion. Flicking his wand lazily, James turned off the burner underneath the cauldron and then, grasping the handles on either side, carefully heaved the potion of burner and into his arms. Struggling slightly under the weight, James made his way down the isle towards the sinks. Normally James would have just banished the potion, or at the very least levitated it across the room, but after one too many mishaps, Professor Slughorn had made them carry and dispose of the potions 'the muggle way'.

'I'm out of daisy roots.' Melissa grumbled, searching through her potion ingredients kit.

'I'll go ask Mark if he has some extras; he's working with James right?' Lily said as she stood.

'Yah, I think so.'

Lily turned around and walked straight into James who yelped with surprise, stumbling backwards, the cauldron slipping from his hands. It cam crashing to the floor, causing James to howl in pain as it landed on his foot. The potion sloshed out of the cauldron, finally causing it to tip and splash all over Lily.

Screaming in pain, the potion burnt her pale skin and ate through her robes. James quickly forgot about his foot and grabbed a wet towel, trying to wipe off the burning potion. Lily continued screaming in pain as he rubbed furiously away the green liquid. Professor Slughorn, realizing what was happening, hurriedly flooed the School's Healer, Madam Pomfrey who charged out from the fireplace and began casting cooling spells on Lily. Levitating her, the witch brought Lily back through the flames and into the infirmary.

'Now would some one care to explain what happened?' Professor Slughorn asked, his face no longer held a happy grin.

'It was my fault, Professor.' James said instantly. 'I didn't see Lily, and I was getting rid of a potion that had gone wrong.' The teacher watched James for a few moments before waving a hand.

'Clean up the mess and go back to your dorm to change into new robes.' Though most of the potion had indeed landed on Lily, some had splashed lightly onto James' robes, burning great holes all over. Nodding, James lifted the now empty cauldron and placed it on a table, then brought out his wand and muttered '_Scorgify._' Ignoring the stabbing pains in his right foot, James gathered up his things and left the dungeons, not to the dorms, but to the hospital wing.

James stood for a while, before the large oak doors, wondering whether or not he should enter and talk to Lily. She would probably be furious with him for his mistake, she always was. He knew she wouldn't listen to reason, but he also knew he had to know if she was ok or not. Letting out a deep sigh, James shifted the weight of his heavy bag to his other shoulder and reached for the handle. Before his fingers even met the cold metal, the door swung open revealing a tired looking Lily in a new set of robes. At the sight of him, her face changed from a calm sleepy look to a stone cold one.

'What are you doing here, Potter? Come to see if my burns were bad enough to land you a detention?' Glaring Lily tried to side step him, but was blocked by him again.

'Actually, I came to see if you were alright.' James looked at her pale face, blotchy red marks where the potion hit looking quite painful. 'Couldn't she treat those burns better?'

'No.' Lily scoffed. 'She didn't recognize the potion so she couldn't completely heal it. That was one strong Acid Potion you decided to dump on me, Potter.'

'I'm really sorry Lily,' James mumbled trying to look sincere. 'I didn't see you coming.'

'Well maybe if you weren't so busy thinking about yourself, you would have noticed me walking.' Lily glared and tried to step away but was once again blocked. Getting annoyed she walked forward, to fast for James to step back. She jumped back as James let out a yelp, grabbing his foot which Lily had just stepped on. Breathing heavily James sat down and tried to ignore the pounding pain in his foot, which was surely broken.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked, looking slightly worried, though not entirely caring.

'I-its nothing.' James gasped as pain swept over him again as Lily poked his foot.

'Don't touch it.' He hissed.

'Well there's obviously something wrong with it.' Lily stated, placing her hands on her hips. 'And we're right next to the hospital wing. Why don't you just go in there and have Madam Pomfrey look at it?'

'I'm fine, really.' James said, though Lily wasn't convinced. Grabbing his arm, she yanked James to his feet and dragged him into the Hospital wing, sitting him down on one of the many white beds.

'Madam Pomfrey?' Lily called out, a young medi-witch hurrying into the room almost instantly.

'What is it, dear?' she asked, looking from her to James. 'Is something wrong?'

'Not with me, no, but James says his foot hurts.'

'I most certainly did not.' James answered stubbornly. 'I really am fine, Miss. I'll just be going, I have to change into new robes and then I have charms – AH!' James let out a cry as Madam Pomfrey removed his shoe.

'Doesn't sound like it doesn't hurt…' she mumbled as she took off his sock as well. His foot was completely bruised, black and purple marks all over. Lily gasped at the sight, James looking away.

'Well. This is definitely something to worry about, more important then a new set of robes, I can tell you that.' The witch walked over to the corner, and quickly opened one of the many wooden cabinets that lined the walls, removing several potions.

'This will help with the pain, the bruising, the smaller bone fractures…' James gulped down each potion he was handed, trying to get the torture over with as soon as he could. Finally, the witch cast a healing spell to fix any of the large breaks.

'There you go, Mr. Potter.' Madam Pomfrey said as she reached into her apron pocket and removed a small phial. 'Drink one sip for each night to reduce the pain and swelling. If bothers you more, come back and I'll give you something stronger. When you run out of potion come visit me again and I'll see how it is.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' James said, accepting the phial and slipping it into his own pocket. Putting his shoe back on, he grabbed his bag and left the room, Lily trailing behind him.

'I told you that you should see her.' Lily said, a satisfied grin on her face from James' annoyance.

'I have my own potions in my dorm.' James growled. 'I could have taken care of it by myself.'

'Oh really Mr. Tough-Guy?' Lily frowned at the fact he wasn't thanking her for being such a kind person and helping him out when he was in pain. 'Well why don't you go off and change into those robes. We have patrolling tonight so you might as well stay at the Heads' Tower seeing as we'll be out until maybe 4 AM. Just thought I should remind you, but you probably could have figured that out by yourself as well.' Spinning on her heel, Lily left towards the dungeons to collect her things before going to charms.

xXx

Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Preparation

A Book on Lily

By GoddessGirl

'And now bring your hand up in a swishing motion – ' Professor Flitwick jumped as the door suddenly opened, revealing Lily. 'Miss Evans, whatever happened?'

'Potions accident.' Lily said looking at her red blotchy hands. 'Madam Pomfrey said it would go away soon.'

'Hope you are feeling better, Miss Evans.' He squeaked from his pile of books as Lily walked around the room to where an empty seat between Melissa and Tabby. 'Now, we are going over the Engorgement Charm. The Engorgement Charm can only placed on living things, unlike the Growth and Enlargement Charms. The correct way of pronouncing the charm is _Engorgio…_'

'Psst.' Lily turned her head sharply to her left where Tabby was sitting. She watched as Tabby flicked a piece of parchment at her. Picking it up, Lily unfolded the note quickly and quietly.

'_Hey._'

Scribbling a quick '_Uh, hi?'_ back, Lily passed the note back. Seconds later she received another note.

'_How are you feeling._'

'_Much better now. Potter broke his foot and I had to practically drag him into the Hospital Wing to get it fixed.'_

'_What does he have against the Hospital Wing? I know it's not the greatest place on Earth, but if he was in pain why would he not want to go?'_

'_You know, I'm not sure.'_

'_Well anyways, how's Henry?'_

'_I haven't spoken to him for a couple days now.'_

'_Really? Why?'_

'_Well he is in another house.'_

'_But not even a passing hello?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Lily, Henry isn't known for being faithful and if you haven't seen him in a while…'_

'_What are you implying?'_

'_I think he might be cheating on you.'_

'_Do you have any evidence of that?'_

'_Uhh. Well. No.'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_But look at what we do know. Henry dates different girls all the time before he started going out with you. Honestly, I'm surprised he's last this long with one girl. And you haven't talked to him in a while, maybe he's dropping you silently.'_

'_What do you mean drop me silently?'_

'_Like breaking up with you by not actually saying that but just stop talking to you.'_

Lily thought as she reread her conversation with Tabby. She did have a point. The only reason she had agreed to go out with Henry in the first place was because Melissa had told her to, and Melissa normally didn't advise her to do something like that.

'_What do you think I should do?'_

'_I think you should break up with him.'_

'_No, I want to be sure he is cheating on me before I do.'_

'_Ok. Let's figure this out later.'_

Lily crumpled up, suddenly filled with dread. Soon she would be single, she knew that. The signs all pointed to Henry cheating on her, and Tabby did have a point. He did date around a lot.

'For homework,' Professor Flitwick squeaked as he carefully made his way down his pile of heavy books. 'Practice the Engorgement Charm along with the Cheering Charm that we practiced last week. You are dismissed.'

Loading everything in their bags, the two girls left the classroom for lunch. Tabby once again went to go sit with the guys, leaving Lily and Melissa alone to read their books and eat.

'So how was your, uh, what class did you have?' Tabby asked as she dropped her bag behind the bench and sat down beside Sirius.

'Free block.' Sirius said with a grin. 'Always nice to have a free block and have no work you need to do during it.'

'Where's James?' Tabby asked looking around.

'I think he's still in the dorms.' Remus said shaking his head. 'He got more potion on him then we thought. His entire right arm is covered in red burns.'

'Ouch, why doesn't he just go to Madam Pomfrey?' Tabby asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

'He doesn't like the Hospital Wing.' Remus answered simply, playing with his food.

'But you'd think he'd rather go there and not be in pain.' Tabby pointed out.

'Not from James' point of view.' Remus shook his head.

'So – how'd charms go?' Sirius said changing the subject quickly.

'I think I've got her half-way convinced to break up with him.' Tabby said excitedly. 'We just have to prove he's cheating on her.'

'That won't be too hard…' Sirius muttered.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked curiously. 'What are you talking about?'

'Uh…' Tabby said intelligently. 'Don't get mad, we're trying to get Lily to break up with Henry and then say yes to James.'

'Though I am neutral to your intentions, I think you may find the whole plan a bit harder to carry out then you think.' Remus said, setting down his Charms book, _Charming Chicks – The Complete Guide to Charms Related to Birds and Flying Reptiles. _'Even if you do manage to get Lily to break it up with Lisrell, getting her to say yes is a completely different level.'

'We know what we're getting into.' Tabby grinned. 'Now if you excuse me, I have to go plan with Lily.'

'Plan what?' Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

'The great exposure of Henry Lisrell of course.'


End file.
